


Recruitment of a Mongoose

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: What happened on January 4, 2016?
Heath wants Adam as a member for his Social Outcasts. But the other man won't join for free...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a prequel to ["Truth"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8379796/chapters/19197247) or just as a one-shot.
> 
> This is based on [the debut of the Social Outcasts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XX3cdZf6aNM). (January 4, 2016)

Heath had a plan. The WWE Universe loved him - he'd known it. He had been voted No. 8 for the _'Superstar of the year'_   Slammy Award. However, he was always treated unfairly and didn't get the spotlight he deserved. And he knew he wasn't the only one. There were other superstars like him, and he wanted to form a new group.

In addition to that, he also felt lonely. It had been almost one year since his tag team with Titus O'Neil had disbanded, and it had been even longer ago that he had shared a bed with Drew and Jinder. Heath hated it to sleep alone all the time. Sure, when he was home, he had Beulah and the kids. But he was rarely home. If he was honest, his WWE co-workers were more of a family to him than his real family.

The first man he wanted for his group was Adam Rose. He'd had some matches against him before, but they had also had some tag team matches together. So he knew that Adam was a good wrestler and that he hadn't been able to reach his full potential yet. Adam also seemed to be a guy who enjoyed the company of other people. The Rosebuds and the Bunny were gone, though. So were Rosa Mendes and Brad Maddox.

It was the first RAW in the new year; that seemed to be a good omen for a new start. Before the show started, Heath searched the arena for his first recruit. After a while, he was able to spot him in a quiet corridor. Adam was sitting on a box and was licking a lollipop, like he had no care in the world. When he saw Heath, he smiled.

Adam had cast his eye on the ginger for a while now. Heath was funny, hot, cute and one of the nicest guys he'd ever talked to. If Heath had not been married, he would have already made a move on him. However, he was always happy to see him, and it seemed like Heath wanted to talk to him.

"Hey," Heath greeted him, and then he already started to explain his idea about a new faction. The other man listened to him patiently while he continued to suck on his lolly.

"So, um, do you wanna join me?" Heath asked expectantly after he'd finished his explanation.

_Of course_ Adam wanted, but this was his chance and he wouldn't let it slip away. There were rumors about Heath, rumors about him and other men - despite his marriage.

"Sure," Adam answered, and Heath already smiled happily. But then Adam smirked. "If..."

_If?! There was an if?_   Heath became nervous; his smile vanished.

"If you give me a kiss," the other man said.

"What?!" The ginger stared at him incredulously.

"You heard me right," Adam confirmed. "I want a kiss."

"No!" Heath was shocked.

But Adam looked superior. "Come on, just a kiss and I'm all yours... I mean, I will be your loyal comrade." He'd used that first wording on purpose, though, and he'd watched Heath's reaction to it. It had been barely visible, but the corners of his mouth had twitched a little and his eyes had lit up for a second. Adam knew he'd won.

"Okay," Heath agreed hesitantly and looked around. "But not here."

They went a bit further into a darker part of the corridor until they were sure there was no one who could see them. Heath had expected a quick kiss on his lips, but he'd been wrong. The older man took his time. After he'd thrown the rest of his lolly into a bin and had taken off his glasses, he grabbed Heath's shoulders and gently shoved him against the wall.

The ginger gasped briefly and felt his heart beat faster as Adam's lips approached him teasingly slowly. Finally, he touched him - barely though. He could feel Adam's hot breath on his skin. It tickled a bit, and the slight touch of his lips gave him goosebumps. Heath stared at the other man who had closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy this. Somehow Heath was unable to move, although one of Adam's hands went down and rested on his chest. Then it slipped to his left nipple and massaged it through his T-shirt. At the same time Adam started to really kiss him.

Heath couldn't help but moan quietly. He closed his eyes now, too. His body quivered while Adam continued to suck on his lips. He tasted like cherries, probably because of that lollipop. After a moment, Adam's tongue made its way into Heath's mouth and licked around skillfully. It played with Heath's tongue and lured it into Adam's mouth.

_Damn, Adam was a good kisser!_ Maybe the best Heath had met yet, definitely in the Top 5. He forgot the world around him. One hand of the other man went to his crotch - but only for a few seconds. Then it slipped to Heath's back and pulled him closer. Adam shifted and shoved his right thigh between Heath's legs and rubbed it against his dick. The ginger broke up the kiss and moaned loudly. Both men were breathing heavily, and Adam took a step back. He smiled. "Let's continue this later, after the show."

Heath realized he was half-hard and his cheeks flushed. "Have..." He tried to catch his breath. "Have you seen Bo Dallas?"

 

* * *

 

It was easier and faster to recruit the other two men. With a little help from his new friends, Heath was able to beat Dolph Ziggler later that night. So he could introduce his new group to the WWE Universe. He was happy – until Adam started to talk.

"Heathy baby, Heathy baby..."

_What the...?!_ Although Heath was shocked, he tried to hide it. What was Adam thinking? Did he not realize that they were in front of thousands of people and - even worse - on live Television?! He barely listened to the rest of the speech which made him just more confused.

When Curtis was talking, Heath used the opportunity to ask Adam about that stupid nickname. But the other man just calmed him down. "It's okay. Don't worry."

Heath worried. _And why the fuck was Adam so goddamn close to him all the time?_   Not even Drew had been so clingy – at least not in public. Heath thought of Beulah who probably watched the show on TV now. Would she get suspicious?

But he couldn't push Adam away. This was their first appearance as a group, and he didn't want people to think that they already argued. They had to give the impression that they were a formidable unit. Heath looked into the crowd. Some people seemed amused, some booed them; others were busy with their phones and didn't even seem to care about them. Some fans reached their hands out and tried to touch a WWE superstar, no matter who.

Had his plan worked? Did they take him more seriously now? Heath wasn't sure about that. However, he had beaten the former World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler tonight, and that was something nobody could ever take away from him again.

 

* * *

 

After the show, the four men went to the hotel. Bo and Curtis took a room together. Despite their different personalities, they seemed to get along surprisingly well. Adam went to the reception and asked for a room with a double bed. Heath was a bit surprised but didn't object. After all, it had been Adam who had saved him from the Superkick and so had helped him to not lose his match. Maybe he owed him a debt of gratitude.

Heath remembered the kiss from earlier that day - the kiss that had been so great that it had made him hard and he'd had to take a _'bathroom break'_ after that. And hadn't Adam promised a continuation? Maybe Heath _wanted_ to thank him for his help.

 


End file.
